particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
History of Egelion
The history of Egelion extends back as far as the first millenium, with the emergence of various sovereign entities throughout the territory of the modern Egelian state. 'Early history (50 - 1200 CE)' 'Early history of Edergira' Eder Gira is now a region of Egelion, but before, it was a nice territory. During the years 50 and 1200 CE, Eder Gira was really known for the amazing quantity of cities it had, each city with their own sovereignity. Most of the cities had a monarch. Only a 30% of the land was claimed by cities, the rest was just anarchic, lawless. Three cities would take over the land of Eder Gira: the Maritime Republic of Zaresia, the Principality of Borvia, and the Tyranny of Kevligard. Zaresia was the western state, and it controlled the most fertile areas. Its capital was Boriansburg. Borvia was the central state, covered by the other two states. It had lots of forests. The capital was Ostrella. Kevligrad ruled over the coasts of Eder Gira, so it had a lot of naval power. The capital was Riev. This three states would form the Tharches League to defend Eder Gira. It was similar to a current federal system. On 1459, the Tharches League would fall into a war. This war is called the Winter War, since it happened on winter. This war started because there were disputies about lakes and water rights, there were a lot of population and not enough resources and because of Kevligard wanted to expand its territories. Zaresia would win the war, getting the entire land of Eder Gira. Eder Gira would recover the same system, transforming into an empire. On 1559, there would be another war for the conquest of territories. It all started when the Tsar of Eder Gira wanted to expand its territories into Caille, but they never expanded, since their leader died a year after the war finished. The next Tsar discovered that another territory, Ghadrash, helped Caille in order to survive. The Tsar would declare war to Ghadrash, but Eder Gira couldn't win at all, even though they won most of the naval battles. On 1584, a rebellion would start on the empire. The Tsar would execute all the members of the rebellion, but that wasn't going to help. The rebellion rised up and became strong, and a member of the rebellion took the throne. On 1964, the previous Tzar from the rebellion would die of a stroke. The throne was empty. Caille was recovered and was sending troops into the borders of Eder Gira, and Caille would probably make an alliance with Ghadrash. To the southwest, a new nation was formed, Egalion. Eder Gira would be now part of Egalion. 'Amateria unification (1000 - 1290)' The unification of the central province known as Amateria of Egelion, lasting between 1000 and 1290, is related in the Romance of the Five Kingdoms. Amateria was divided into 7 kingdoms, which sometimes attacked one each other and entered into a war of unification. The barbarian-allied kingdoms won the war and started unifying the territories they conquested. There were two territories left to be conquested, and there was an unification, forming Amateria. Caille started attacking the "Barbarian" territories, Amateria will have part of that territories and Caille would conquest a part and name it "Cailleria". In 1285, Amateria attacked Cailleria and unified all the territories. 'Era of conflict' 'Amaterian wars' The Caille-Amaterian war, lasting from 1353 to 1376, was a result of the Caillean invasion in Amateria when the unification of it took place. Was divided into 3 stages, the Amaterian invation of Caille (1353-1359), the Amaterian dominion (1359-1369) and the Caillean revolution and independence (1369-1376). Very little borderlines modifications were made after the Gallea treaty in 1376. The Dul Kinea - Amaterian war, lasting between 1428 and 1430, was declared after a serious incident in the frontier, when a refugees caravan of Dul Kinea was attacked by the Amaterian frontier police and several refugees were killed. The Ghadrash - Amaterian War (1550-1559) was mainly a naval conflict, as the Ghadrash government didn't recognize the Amaterian seashore and claimed it as Ghadrash. Despise the 9 years of war, very few battles were fought. The Sea treaty of 1560 ended the conflict and finally put Amateria as a sea nation. 'Edergira wars' The Eder Gira - Caillean War (1559-1573) was the bloodiest war of the ancient era. Eder Gira, recently formed, attacked heavily all the Caillean frontier at the same time (probably with the help of some Amaterian forces). Caille was terribly damaged, but recieved the help of Ghadrish mercenaries and a long term war resulted. Finally the Eder Girean army was forced to withdrawn. The Eder Gira - Ghadrash Conflict spanned 1580 to 1582. After the comprobation that Ghadrish forces helped Caille in the previous war, Eder Gira launched a full scale anfibious invasion of Ghadrash. This war also ended in stalemate and the invasion force turned back. 'Egalion' Between 1585 and 1600, Amateria and Dul Kinea signed a long term treaty that ended in the unification of the 2 territories, not after a little rebellion of some Dul Kinean cities that resisted the new Egalion nation. 'Edergira (1606)' Eder Gira was integrated into Egalion peacefully, but wish a brief rebellion in 1608. 'Ghadrash (1610)' Ghadrash also was incorporated peacefully in Egalion. 'Caillean civil war (1625 - 1678)' The Caillean Civil war was the result of 3 independent rebellions against the original government and lasted between 1625 and 1678. All of them incited by Egalion forces acted to destabilize the Caillean government as it refused to join Egalion. 'Caille (1678 - 1700)' Right after the war, the Caillean government blamed Egalion for the insurrections that ended in the civil war. (That was in fact, the truth)... In the end, Caille was conquered and its government replaced by one of the pro-Egalion internal forces. It lasted from 1678 to 1700. 'Foundation of the modern state' In 1711, with the help of the government created in the last conflict, the last of the 5 territories was integrated into Egalion and the name was changed for Egelion, to make the idea of a new nation created from scratch with no previous conflicts. 'Early rebellions' The Egelion - Caillean War lasted from 1716 to 1719. After the assassination of one of the most prestigious Caillean opposition politicians of Egelion, a full scale rebellion erupted and cost 3 years of war. The Egelion - Dul Kinean Conflict took place in 1723. This conflict was the result of the low treatment of Dul Kineans from Amaterians... It was a civil conflict that ended in great strikes and some Dul Kineans civilians put into jail and taken into judgement. The Egelion - Dul Kinean War lasted from 1726 to 1733. In 1726, 5 of the 6 civilians that were judged in the past conflict were condemned to death penalty and killed. This ended in a long war between Dul Kinean forces that revolted against Egelion. 'Peaceful dominion' No wars or rebellions in the period between 1734 and 1946. Amateria learned the lesson and some laws ensuring the good relations between the provinces were made. 'Later rebellions' The Dul Kinean Rebellion (1946-1951). In 1946, after the arise of Camilo IV, King of Egelion. Some Dul kinean cities rebelled against the king. The Dul Kinean Second Rebellion (1975-1984). In 1975, Ferdinand IX assumed the full power of Egelion and throwed the country into a second rebellion of Dul Kinea. The First Egelion Civil War (1986-2003). After the death of Ferdinand IX, a full war was declared between the 2 candidates to the throne, August II, son of Ferdinand VIII and Phillip I, son of Ferdinand IX. In the end, August II was taken prisioner and executed for high treason. The Second Egelion Civil War (2023-2057). The liberation war, as it was fought between the Republicans and Monarchists. The Republicans tried to turn Egelion into democracy and the Monarchists tries to keep the king George XI as the head of state. Neither side won as the king died without a heir. The treaty of Libertaria was signed and the Commonwealth was the result. 'First commonwealth (2058 - 2111)' The government of the Commonwealth ended in 2111 as the first real democratic government was elected. 'Second commonwealth (2111 - 2154)' The Democratic Commonwealth of Egelion was an era that lasted 43 years.. Review the Democratic Commonwealth of Egelion 'Third commonwealth (2154 - 2180)' The Third Commonwealth of Egelion was an era that lasted 26 years. Review the Commonwealth of Egelion 'Modern era' In an attempt to create a distinct identity from the previous monarchical regimes in the country, the new government renamed the country from Egalion to Egelion. In the centuries that followed, Egelion was governed primarily as a republic, with brief restorations of the monarchy on several occasions. Throughout this period, often referred referred to as the Republican era, there was a high degree of political instability and conflict. 'First republic (2089 - 2303)' The first republic, officially the Egelian Republic, was the initial attempt by liberal reformers in Egelion to create a democratic, free state. Across Egelian history, the Egelian Republic has been romanticised as being the most successful and prosperous period of the nation's history. The extent to which this characterisation is accurate is hotly debated however there is evidence of stability in the longevity of the state, which existed for over two centuries between 2089 and 2303. 'Second republic (2303 - 2370)' In 2303, the Egelian Republic was brought to an end and replaced by the People's Republic of Egelion, often referred to as the Second Republic. The second republic was founded by the socialist government of the period and was accompanied by extensive economic and constitutional reforms. Created on a wave of public discontent with the governing elite, the second republic abandoned many of the liberal principles of its predecessors in favour of populist policies. Although relatively stable, the Second Republic lasted until 2370. 'Third republic (2370 - 2394)' Popular opposition in the southern regions of the country (primarily Ghadrash and Dul Kinea) and increasing ethnic tensions brought the collapse of the Second Republic in 2370. In its place, the Republic of Egelion was formed, often called the Third Republic to differentiate it from other administrations of the same name. Although the regime was short-lived, the Third Republic is notable because it is often seen as the birthplace of the modern Egelian identity. See Democratic Confederation of Egelion. 'Fourth republic (2394 - 2422)' In 2394, the Third Republic was overthrown and the country became known as the People's Republic of Egelion once again. Although many of the architects of the new state referred to it as the continuation of the Second Republic, modern historians usually refer to this period as the Fourth Republic due to the lack of similarity between the two administrations. The Fourth Republic was characterised by sweeping state control of industry as well as various crackdowns on opposition to the government, particularly those relating to the ethnic tensions which led to the creation of the Third Republic. During this time period, the Karissian Central Communist Party was formed. 'Fifth republic (2422 - 2700)' Eventually, in 2422, the oppressive administration was overthrown by a popular revolution and the Second Egelian Republic was re-established. Despite its contemporary name, this administration is commonly referred to as the Fifth Republic by modern Egelians. A new constitution was drafted which contained various clauses to prevent abuse of the rights and freedoms of Egelian citizens by the government and outlined clearly the roles and responsibilities of the government's leadership. Enjoying a wide coalition of support from nationalists, conservatives and liberals, the Republic was able to become one of the most stable periods of Egelian history. It was eventually overthrown in 2700. 'First monarchical restoration (2700 - 2713)' The final years of the Fifth Republic were marred by accusations of corruption and economic mismanagement by the incumbent government. Consequently, conservative and monarchist elements of the population organised into the Royalist Party. Winning the 2699 elections by a landslide, the new regime created the Egelian Regency with Edwin Debnam as its hereditary ruler. Although there was opposition to the return of a monarchist regime to the country, the economic turnaround which was the result of mass privatisation by the new government ensured that the new monarch retained the support of the majority of the Egelian population for its brief existence until 2713. 'Sixth republic (2713 - 2764)' The Regency was dissolved and replaced by the Nation of Egelion, dominated the Gabrash minority and a small number of businessmen. It lasted until 2764 and struggled to retain power throughout that period. Even though it was rarely referred to as a explicitly as a republic at the time, historians tend to refer to this time period as the Sixth Republic. 'Seventh republic (2764 - 2851)' The Republic of Egelion, known today as the Seventh Republic, was established when the Capitalist Party won a landslide election and implemented sweeping reforms in 2764. Over the decades which followed, the government was dominated by a single political party for extended periods of time. From 2812, the Egelion People's Party were the dominant political power in the country though there were brief periods of the rule by Social Democratic and Labor Party and the Egelion Democrats. While the Seventh Republic maintained stability for a significant period of time, this was shattered by the invasion of the UKSR. 'Kerissian War (2851 - 2871)' Prior to 2851, the Kerissian Central Communist Party controlled the Kerissian nations of New Endralon, Trigunia and Dolgava. Organised as the United Kerissian Socialist Republic, the new supra-national organisation posed an extreme threat to Egelian independence and was frequently accused of supporting far-left groups in the country and undermining its government. Egelian fears were eventually realised when the militant communist Caille Revolutionary Guard launched an uprising in the province of Caille. The UKSR, declaring support for the newly established Socialist Republic of Caille, became an increasing threat and, in 2860, it began an invasion of Egelion. Millions of men flooded across the border and the Egelian forces were pushed back eastwards. However by 2869, it became clear that the UKSR could not sustain the occupation of Egelion and the momentum in the conflict began to shift. Sensing this change of direction, the Egelian government petitioned for peace and a return to status quo ante bellum. The resultant peace treaty prevented Egelion from entering military agreements with other nations but enabled them to regain control of the province of Caille and also loosened trade restrictions between the two countries. 'Eighth republic (2871 - 3362)' In 2871, in the aftermath of the war, the Federal Republic of Egelion was formed. In modern times, it is referred to as the Eighth Republic. At this time, Egelion became what some have referred to as a "quasi-liberal democracy". Although there were consistent elections with multiple political parties taking power over the course of the Republic's existence, the country lacked some of the essential qualities of a true liberal democracy, such as an independent judiciary. The experience of the Kerissian War had a lasting impression on the politics of the country, leading to an increased support for a militarist and aggressive foreign policy. On top of this, no political party was able to establish sufficient and consistent levels of support to establish any sort of stable government thus there were frequent changes of government and constant changing of policies. Towards the end of the Eighth Republic, between 3000 and 3365, historic records are notably lacking so very little is known about what happened during this time period. 'Ninth republic (3362 - 3452)' The United Workers' Party was responsible for the creation of the Republic of Egelion, or the Ninth Republic, when they rose to power in 3362. Gaining a super-majority in the Senate and the Presidency, they introduced sweeping reforms in order to make economic progress and overcome Egelion's continued economic stagnation. In this period, there were numerous constitutional changes which moved the country further from liberal democracy. 'Second monarchical restoration (3452 - 3498)' In 3452, there was a successful attempt to restore hereditary rule in Egelion. Under the House of Montalivet y Nueva-Formoselle, the country became known as the Empire of Egelion despite the lack of any real imperial ambitions. For its brief existence, the monarchist regime crushed dissent and there was widespread protest over the undemocratic and corrupt nature of the regime. Eventually, the monarchy was forced to dissolve and a democratic transition was completed in June 3498. 'Tenth republic (3498 - 3598)' Upon the removal from power of the monarchy, the country became the Republic of Egelion once again. In this form, known as the Tenth Republic, it existed for a century until 3598. 'Third monarchical restoration (3598 - 3621)' In 3598, conservative, constitutionalist and religious forces united to introduce vast reforms to the Egelian system of government. Once again the country became a Viceroyalty. At this time, there was also an extension of the rights of nobles and an increased role for the Selucian Patriarchal Church. Although there was political support to these reforms, the level of popular support was limited and the Viceroyalty of Egelion was overthrown in 3621. 'Eleventh republic (3621 - 3767)' The Communist Party was influential the creation of the new Third Egelian Republic, known today as the Eleventh Republic. Alongside the Social Democrats, they sought to introduce a new republican constitution which would guarantee citizen's fundamental rights. 'Fourth monarchical restoration (3767 - 4205)' Nonetheless, the Kindgom of Egelion was established in 3767, as a constitutional monarchy under Juan Felipe. 'Twelfth republic (4205 - 4375)' The Republic of Egelion, or the Twelfth Republic, was established in 4205 and finished in the year 4375 with the establishment of the socialist republic. Socialist Republic (4375 - 4377) With the creation of a coalition of three socialist parties keeping a majority of seats in the Parliament, slowly, the Socialist Republic of Egelion was formed in 4375. Second Civil War (4376 - 4382) More information in: Second Egelian Civil War In 4377, the arrival of two parties that opposed the socialist republic made the situation in the Parliament really difficult for the socialist coalition (which was supported by the Revolutionary Party, Communist Party of Egelion and Atheist Socialist Party). The League for the Salvation and Reconquest of Egelion won the elections and showed supremacy over the socialist coalition. After these elections, the Revolutionary Party collapses. The Alliance of the Regions would try to crush the socialist coalition. A month later of all of thisthe PCE claims an attack to the Headquarters. 1000 of the people there were hospitalised, while 567 died. The PCE founds the Popular Army, the Popular Army, after a week of fighting, went to the north, to Caille, where along with the troops of the Socialist Party, they entered the capital of the region, Norterra, and occupied the autonomous parliament, murdering several deputies. 48 hours later, the PA was interrumpted and killed on sight, leaving only 24 survivors from the Popular Army. In 4378, the Government requests a State of Emergency, while the violence increases on the streets of Egelion. Due to this, the League restores death penalty for terrorists. In March 4379, the Atheist Socialist Party was banned due to the September 77 terrorist attack. In 4380, the League calls for a negotiation with the socialists. The Social Democrat Party is formed by centrists who wanted to end this conflict. In July 4382, the Congress decides to finish the conflict. Egelion would become a liberal nation. Egelian Monarchy (4395 - 4412) After the Civil War, most of the parties were dissolved and the League for Salvation and Reconquest of Egelion was left alone in the Parliament. In 4394, the Revolutionary Party came back as the "Revolutionary Union", alongside the League of Communists from Egelion (PCE). Many other leftist and revolutionary parties joined and after their first elections, they could beat the LSR and finish with the monarchy it imposed in 4395. Thirteenth Republic (4412) With the end of the monarchist parties and nationalist and republican parties coming (back) into Egelion, the monarchy was officially turned off. In the 8th of February 4453, several protests start all around Caille, demanding more attention and support from the Egelian Government. The Government ignored their protests and warnings and this raised a separatist movement in Caille, which was a minority. Once the movement grows up a little bit more, Ortega states that they "won't support the separatist movement" but will support the idea of a referendum. In the 25th of the same month, Deltaria contacts with the leading party in Caille, Izquierda Republicana (Republican Left) to support the separatist movement, mainly leaded by socialists. Deltaria, in order to support the movement, told Izquierda Republicana to, once Caille becomes an independent nation, establish a socialist dictatorship. Izquierda Republicana agreed on it. Moviment Por Un Nou Egelion (Movement For a New Egelion) would change its party ideology and name, Movimiento Por Egelion (Movement For Egelion) and will be a party supporter of the separatist movement, alongside Izquierda Republicana. The 25th of August Egelion has their first elections after this conflict. In Caille, MOVNOU (11 seats) and Izquierda Republicana (10 seats) get a majority of seats in the Caillean Parliament, which shows that the separatist movement is stronger than before. In order to calm the population, UDRC tours Caille. Some months after that, UDRC founds a Caillean fraternal party, Esquerra Republicana de Caille (Republican Left of Caille), after Izquierda Republicana changes its name to Unión de Izquierda (Left Union). The separatist movement would still be a minority and the separatist parties would lose majority and rule over Caille according to the election results of August 4465. The Republican Left/Left Union would leave the Parliament and come back some years later. The CNT-FAE, an anarchist party, would replace it and help the separatist movement. The Left Union comes back with the name of Progressive Communist Party of Egelion and allies with the CNT-FAE. Two new parties arrive to the Parliament years after that. Timelines Category:History of Egelion Category:Egelion